


Black-Tie

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, featuring shiro!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all dressed up, but Kaneki has an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black-Tie

Absently kicking a pebble on the sidewalk, he bumped shoulders with Hide. Anteiku is having a black-tie event, and his boyfriend jumped at the chance to buy a suit. He thought that his work outfit would be fine, but Hide _persuaded_ him to get a suit too.

At least this suit will have better memories than being thrown in a cannibalistic world to learn how to fit in, or being a naive lamb sent to slaughter.

He looked over to his boyfriend, who’s beaming happiness made him smile and intertwine their brushing hands. Hide looks very handsome in his suit and slicked back hair, and he’s done a pretty good job on keeping his hands to himself, however there’s one _little_ thing that’s making him twitch…

Hide’s hair. As much as he _loves_ the longer hair, it looks too put together. It needs to be more mussed. By him, preferably. Soon.

Right now.

Spotting an alley up ahead he tugged Hide into it, switching them around so he’d be the one against the wall. Hide stared at him patiently, and his boyfriend’s want for _him_ to initiate both annoyed and endeared him. Tugging Hide in by his bow-tie, he kissed the other man deeply, moaning happily as Hide’s arms went around his shoulders. His bow-tie free hand went to Hide’s waist, bringing him closer as he focused on teasing moans out of Hide with his tongue.

Hide grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him into the wall, making him breathless as he hung onto the bow-tie, somehow unravelling it. “Oops,” he breathed against Hide’s lips, smiling at the small whimpered _fuck_ out of his boyfriend’s mouth. The hands on his shoulders trailed up to his face as he was kissed, happily melting against Hide.

Moaning at the feeling of _Hide_ all around him, he clutched at the other’s shoulders, hands moving to _very carefully_ undo the top few buttons on Hide’s shirt, giving himself a mental pat-on-the-back for not ripping it in half. (He’s been a terrible judge of his strength lately.)

Kissing his way down Hide’s neck, he lightly bit at Hide’s Adam’s apple, his hands now tilting the other’s head as he lavished Hide’s neck with bites and licks. He could feel the way Hide moaned more than he could he hear it as he sucked near Hide’s collarbone, humming in pleasure as he slowly made his way up to Hide’s mouth, biting at the bottom lip before getting pulled into a passionate kiss.

Smiling against Hide, his hands went through the blond hair, paying the stiffness of the gel no mind as he leaned into his boyfriend. He ran his hands through Hide’s hair again before parting, licking his lips as he caught his breath. Opening his eyes, he licked his lips again, heat curling in him as glassy brown eyes stared at his mouth. Between the red lips, wild hair and blissful expression, he considered how long he could get away with taking Hide home before Touka came in to drag him off.

Catching sight of the busy sidewalk, embarrassment crept in and so he focused on buttoning up Hide’s shirt and re-doing his bow-tie, giving him a small smile as he finished. Hide blinked dazedly before smiling back, a hand grabbing his as they walked back onto the sidewalk.

They’re almost at Anteiku when Hide cries out. “My hair! You did this on purpose!” His boyfriend pointed at him accusingly before trying to smooth his hair down, a pout on his face.

“It looks better that way,” he offered, smiling at Hide’s offended squawk.

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doe―” he cut Hide off with a kiss that made his boyfriend follow him as he pulled away, but instead of another kiss, Hide jerked back to squint at him. He smiled brightly in return.

“It was going to get messed up anyway.” Huffing, Hide let go of his hand to cross his arms as he looked away. “I’ll make it up to you?” The promise in his voice made Hide look at him thoughtfully before nodding.

“You better.”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> .... Uhhhh..... another random idea. I get a lot of those, so I should stop saying that. But them in suits y/y? *shrugs*
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
